Daddy loves you
by theajsmaster
Summary: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. A small epilogue after episode 26: This is our Ouran Fair. I hope you like it! HaruhixTamaki


***this is my first ouran high school host club story. I hope you lihaving to ke it so much, this is after episode 26: This is our Ouran Fair***

Kyoya smiled when he saw the young couple dancing together on the ball floor. "I'm glad he's back" he commented. Kyoya decided to let Tamaki and Haruhi have the dance floor. The rest of the host club backed off, watching them twirl and giggle. "Me too" Honey replied through a mouthful of cake, "It wouldn't be the same without Tama-Chan right Takashi?" He stared up at his cousin with huge adorable eyes. He patted his head lightly, a small smile grew on his face. "Yeah, it's great to have him back."

"We would all be lost without him" Kaoru leaned against his brother, he glanced at his broken arm, then at Haruhi. "I'm guessing Haruhi's the happiest one here, she seems to be glad he's back." He gazed at the sky which was bursting with fireworks and sparks of bright light.

"You know, I don't know if she still wants to continue being a host" Kyoya glanced at his clipboard, "Shes already repaid her 8 million yen debt. I mean that was why she joined the host club in the first place wasn't it? I guess now she can go back to her studies." He glanced back at the twins. He tapped his pen against his chin "Since your in her class you can give us the latest update on her."

"Sure" Hikaru muttered, there was a sense of sadness in his eyes. "we can do that, it just won't... it won't be that fun though." He shifted his body to the right accidentally bumping into Kaoru's broken arm. "OW!" he squeaked. He tried to hide the tear in his eyes, but his twin brother saw before he bent his head. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry" he gently squeezed his brother tightly, lightly placing a kiss on his head, "Did I hurt your arm?"

"It hurts so much Hikaru..." The twin whimpered. He could feel Hikaru press his head gently against his. "It's alright... I promise I won't do it again." Behind the twins were a bunch of girls squealing with joy.

"The girls today are crazier than ever" Haruhi muttered. Tamaki gulped, blushing 'how can I tell her? She's just so damn cute...'

"Haruhi... Can... can we talk alone for a minute." What will he say to her? the emotions in his chest swelled. "sure..."

"Great let's go" he tugged on her hand, she followed him to the back of the school. It was quiet and dark, not a single student lurking. 'this is perfect!' the blond teen thought. 'I bet those twins might go out looking for her, I have to tell her quick.'

"Haruhi... can I ask you something real quick."

"Go on"

"Why did you do that for me, You could have hurt yourself back there." his voice was trembling, "If you fell off that carriage what would happen then huh? You almost died just because you want to have me back." Although he was scared, his voice was hard and cold. "You need to be more careful next time understand?" he nearly screamed, "DADDY COULD HAD LOST YOU FOREVER you know that right? that was dangerous Haruhi..." he stopped when he could hear the faint sound of tears coming from his beloved daughter. Each one dropped on her dress that soon just kept flowing.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, "I didn't want you to worry about me... I just wanted you to come back to the host club, When you left, Kyoya told me that my debt has already been paid, that meant I could have left when ever I wanted to... but..." she let another tear slip down her cheek. "...I couldn't, I didn't want to leave the Host club, especially if that meant never seeing you there with us. I didn't really want you to be scared senpai, it's just that..." She pressed her head against his chest, "I-I- I really care about you Tamaki senpai, so when I heard that you and Lady Eclair were engaged... it just broke my heart..." Haruhi then turned away, her face was wet with salty tears. "besides, you can't find that kind of love in a commoner. I only joined the Host Club to pay off my debt, but I never thought I would make so many friends I knew I would care about so much in the end."

Tamaki was devastated, how could he have been so selfish? Haruhi really did care for him, but he never even knew that.

"Haruhi... I..."

"I'm sorry, I should had let you stay with her so you can see your mother again... I'm such an idiot" she wanted to cry, harder. "No" Tamaki threw his arms around her, pulling her into the closest embrace he had given her yet.

"NO it's me... I'm the idiot here." He sighed.

"uh?"

"I never actually thought you cared for me, you were right, I was an idiot. I thought the club really meant what they said. All I really wanted to do was for you to be happy. I made myself think that the Host club would be sorta be like a family to me, I just wanted one so bad... I never thought they would actually care for me."

"We are your family" Haruhi whispered, returning the embrace.

There was a sweet bliss between the embracing two. Tamaki could feel her breathing soften each breath puffed onto his shirt. "During the Summer I'm going to France to see my mother but this time..."

Haruhi felt her head rising so that she can look into his eyes. "Y-yes?"

"I want you to come with me Haruhi Fujioka, we'll go together... promise."

She hugged him furiously, burring her face into his stomach. Tamaki's gaze softened, she looked so adorable... she looked like an angel...

"Haruhi, I want to show you something..."

"Show me wha..." She was cut off by Tamaki's lips over hers. He held her closer to him, one hand around her waist, the other gently held her head. She closed her eyes, and let him deepened the kiss.

To Tamaki, it was like a dream coming true. How long he wanted to preserve her lips only for himself, and how long he wanted to show her how much her daddy always loved her.

After a minute of so, they broke apart for air. Both of them were blushing mad. Then Tamaki placed a kiss on her head whispering gently, "I love you Haruhi, daddy always had."

She chuckled, she admired his stupidity for calling her his "daughter" and making her think he was her "daddy". She gave a soft giggle whispering back, "I love you too Tamaki Suou."

IN a much louder voice she replied, "I have to get back to the others, they'll be looking for me when they find I just kissed one of the members of the Host club."

"You are just to cute" He replied, "You know that right?"

"Yeah... I know, you tell that to me all the time." She waited for him to catch up with her.

When they came back they saw the others glaring at them with cold hard glances. "What were you and Haruhi Doing?" Hikaru asked,

"Yeah and why are both of you blushing?" Kaoru poked the boss's shoulder halfheartedly.

Tamaki pushed the twins hand away from his shoulder. "I am glad to announce that Haruhi's gonna stay in the Host Club even though she had repaid her debt!"

Kyoya pushed in his glasses, giving her a slightly confused look. "You sure you want to?"

She nodded, "Of course, I may not be into the whole entertaining girls thing, but since it'll take a while before they find out I'm actually a girl, I guess I have to make every moment last in the host club." She gave a huge smile at Tamaki who just blushed embarrassed.

"Yay! Haru-Chan's staying with us!" Honey-senpai squeezed her arm tightly. "Come on Haru-Chan! Let's go eat some cake!"

"o-okay." She turned her head around giving Tamaki a small blush. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the music room then'

'yeah.' Tamaki waved slowly, 'I love you'

Haruhi sighed, smiling with joy. 'I love to too senpai'.

* * *

**YAY I'M DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME I'LL DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS.


End file.
